prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Pretty Little Liars. Sie ist die Tochter von Peter und Veronica Hastings, die Schwester von Melissa Hastings und die jüngere Halbschwester von Jason DiLaurentis. Ihre Familien-Verhältnisse sind ziemlich schwierig, denn ihre Eltern sind sehr anspruchsvoll und sie steht in ständiger Kokurrenz mit ihrer Schwester. Doch mit der Zeit verstehen sie sich besser. Spencer ist zu Anfang der Serie der "klassische Streber". Sie bekommt gute Noten und muss immer gewinnen. Vor Beginn der Serie hatte sie eine Affäre mit Ian, dem Ex-Verlobten ihrer Schwester. Anfang der ersten Staffel hat sie eine kurze Beziehung mit Wren, dem damaligen Verlobten ihrer Schwester. Melissa löst die Verlobung auf und die beiden sind noch zerstrittener als vorher. Ihre besten Freundinnen sind Aria, Emily und Hanna, mit denen sie versucht hinter A's Indetität zu kommen. Dabei kommen sie und Toby Cavanaugh sich näher und schließlich zusammen. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Hastings-Familie. Früheres Leben Spencer ist vor der ersten Staffel ein klassischer Streber. Bevor sie sich mit Alison und den anderen angefreundet hat, war das einzige, womit sie herausstach, ihre guten Leistungen. Sie war im Hockey-Team und bekam oftmals Hilfe von Ian, dem Verlobten ihrer Schwester, der Hockeytrainer war. Die beiden beginnen eine Affäre, doch Ian trennt sich irgendwann von Melissa und verschwindet ohne eine Erklärung. Spencer war im übrigen die Einzige, die Alison je herausforderte; sie hatte als einzige Alison's Aktionen hinterfragt und sich gegen sie durchsetzen können. Jedoch gefiel das Alison natürlich nicht, weshalb sie Lügen über Spencer verbreitete. Staffel Eins : Hauptartikel: Spencer Hastings/Staffel Eins TBA Aussehen Spencer hat braune Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Sie hat eine athletische Figur, da sie viel Sport macht, wie Hockey oder Tennis. Sie ist auch ziemlich groß gewachsen und hat einen hellen Teint. Spencers Kleidung ist an die Tochter von Anwälten angepasst. Ihr Style ist geprägt durch edle Blusen, Blazers und Krawatten, trotzdem ist ihr Style eher lässig, was sie von den anderen abhebt. In einem Flashback in 2x17 sieht man Spencer mit einer Brille, die sie später aber nicht mehr trägt. Persönlichkeit Spencer ist ein wohlhabendes, vernünftiges, kluges, sportliches, extrem ehrgeiziges und leistungsfähiges Mädchen. Spencer kommt aus einer erfolgreichen Gewinnerfamilie , daher ist sie auch ein Gewinnertyp und versucht in allen möglichen Dingen die Beste zu sein, was sie meist auch schafft. Sie misst sich stets mit ihrer 'Perfekten' älteren Schwester um den Preis 'die beste Tochter des Jahres'. Dass sie ein großes Durchsetzungsvermögen besitzt, zeigte sich besonders in der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Alison, da sie die einzige war, die versuchte, Alisons Willen zu trotzen. Spencer wirkt oft kühl und verständnisslos, doch wenn man sie besser kennt, ist sie sehr nett und immer für einen da, wenn man sie braucht. Selbst wenn sie gerade an eigenen Problemen knabbert, denkt sie nie zweimal darüber nach, ihren Freunden zur Hilfe zu kommen. Sie ist meist Vollzeit-Beschäftigt mit Dingen, mit denen sie versucht die Gunst ihrer strengen, erfolgsorientieren Eltern zu erlangen. Sie zeigt große Entschlossenheit, was oft dazu führt, dass es den Eindruck macht, als würde sie alles und jeden kontrollieren wollen. Doch hinter dem großen Drang perfekt sein zu wollen, ist sie verletzlich. Doch versucht sie diese Verletzlichkeit vor den anderen zu verbergen um stark zu wirken, um den anderen Halt zu geben. Spencer scheint vor gar nichts Angst zu haben, außer davor, die Menschen zu verlieren, die sie liebt. Sie ist selbstbewusst, schlagfertig und hat einen guten Sinn für Humor. Nachdem Motto 'Flucht nach Vorne' lässt sie jeden ihre Meinung wissen, auch wenn das oft arrogant wirkt und verletzt. Spencer ein bekannter 'Koffein-Junky', weshalb man sie in der Serie sehr selten ohne Kaffee sieht. Einmal meinte Toby zu ihr: 'Ich fahre garantiert nicht mit einer unterzuckerten Spencer nach Hause. Das ist noch schlimmer als eine unkoffenierte Spencer.´ Bücher : Hauptartikel: Spencer Hastings (Buch) *In den Büchern hat Spencer dunkelblonde Haare und grüne Augen und ähnelt Alison, während sie in der Serie braune Augen und braune Haare hat. *Spencer verlor ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Wren Kingston in den Büchern, in der Serie hingegen an Toby. *In den Büchern sind Alison und Courtney, Melissa's und Spencer's Halbschwestern, in der Serie sind die beiden nur mit Jason verwandt. *In den Büchern hat Spencer niemals direkt mit Toby geredet, jedenfalls wurde dies nie erwähnt. In der Serie sind die beiden sogar zusammen. *Spencer's Eltern ließen sich in den Büchern aufgrund der Untreue ihres Vaters scheiden, in der Serie sind sie immer noch verheiratet. *In den Büchern gehen Spencer und die Mädchen auf die Rosewood day, eine Privatschule. In der Serie gehen sie auf die öffentliche Schule der Stadt, die Rosewood High School. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Spencer Hastings/Beziehungen Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Spencer thumbSpencer und Aria waren vor Alisons Verschwinden eng miteinander befreundet und auch mit den anderen Mädchen. Als Aria für ein Jahr nach Island zog verloren sie den Kontakt, teils weil sie sich nicht mehr sahen, teils wegen Alis Verschwinden. Als Aria zurückkam gingen die beiden immer noch freundlich miteinander um. Als sie und die anderen die Nachrichten von A bekamen, freundeten sich die beiden wieder an, auch mit den anderen, und wurden wieder zu richtigen Freundinnen. Hanna Marin : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Hanna : Spencer und Hannah waren auch vor Alis Verschwinden eng miteinander befreundet und auch mit Aria, Emily und Alison. Doch durch Alisons Verschwinden haben sie sich auseinander gelebt. Vielleicht haben auch Hannahs starke äußerliche Veränderungen und teils auch ihr veränderter Charakter zu dem Auseinanderleben beigetragen. Doch durch Alis Beerdigung und die Nachrichten von A kommen sich die beiden wieder nähr, auch mit den anderen Mädels. Zwischen durch haben Hannah und Spencer zwar Meinungsverschiedenheiten, weil sie so unterschiedliche Wertvorstellungen haben, trotzdem sind sie immer für einander da. Emily Fields : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Emily Alison DiLaurentis Spencer und Alison haben sich oft gestritten. Am Tag an dem Ali verschwunden ist gab es so einen Streit und Alison sagte das es Spencer nicht geben würde wenn sie nicht da wäre. Spencer sagte daraufhin das sie sich wünschte das Ali Tod wäre.In der Nacht in der Alison verschwand waren die 5 alle zusammen. Am Morgen nach der Nacht wachte Aria auf und sah das Spence und Ali nicht da waren sie weckte Hannah und Emily sie standen auf um zu gucken wo sie sind. Doch Spencer kam wieder und sagte das sie ein Schrei gehört habe und auf gestanden sei um nach Ali zu sehen doch sie sah nichts. Später stellt sich her raus das Spencer in der Nacht unter Drogen stand (Amphetamin oder auch Speed genannt). Melissa Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Melissa Zwischen den 2 Schwestern kommt es häufig zu Streitigkeiten, da Melissa von deren Eltern bevorzugt wird, und Spencer früher Melissa ständig den Freund ausgespannt hat. Später vermuten Spencer und ihre Freundinnen das Melissa ein Teil des A-Teams ist. Auch wenn Melissa ihrer Schwester häufig erzählt das sie sich manchmal nur so komisch verhällt weil sie Spencer schützen will, traut Spencer ihr nicht wirklich. Spencer und die Mädchen haben zwischendurch auch vermutet, dass Melissa A ist. Wren Kingston : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Wren Wren war der Verlobte von Melissa. Er entwickelt Interesse an Spencer und küsst diese. Dies sah Melissa und löste die Verlobung. Wren wollte mehr von Spencer, doch diese wollte auf Grund von Melissa nicht mehr von Wren. Ian Thomas : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Ian Ian war der Freund von Melissa, Spencer hatte eine kurze Affäre mit ihm. Alison hatte ebenfalls eine Affäre mit ihm. Alex Santiago : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Alex Arbeitete im Club, kam mit Spencer zusammen. Die Beziehung wurde jedoch von "A" durch eine Intrige zerstört. Toby Cavanaugh : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Toby Toby und Spencer lernen sich in der ersten Staffel kennen. Können sich jedoch am Anfang nicht leiden weil die 4 glauben, dass Toby hinter dem Tod von Alison steckt. Doch als sich heraus stellt, dass Toby nicht Alisons Mörder ist, haben alle Schuldgefühle. Spencer bekam immer noch Nachrichten von A und es wird versucht Alisons Tod ihr anzuhängen. So versucht sie Informationen zu suchen und fängt deswegen an Kontakt zu Toby aufzunehmen. So kommen sich die beiden immer näher und am Ende der ersten Staffel küsst Toby, Spencer und sie erwidert den Kuss. Seitdem sind die beiden ein Paar und bis jetzt auch noch immer zusammen doch ihre Beziehung wird durch A immer wieder stark auf die Probe gestellt. In der fünften Staffel leben die beiden sich auseinander da Toby sich mehr auf seine polizeilichen Pflichten konzentriert. Dafür kommen Jonny Raymond und Spencer sich näher. Caleb Rivers Nach dem Zeitsprung von 5 Jahren, findet man heraus, dass sich Spencer und Toby getrennt haben, Spencer aber mit Caleb zusammen ist, der sich auch mit Hanna getrennt hat. Anfangs verschweigen sie ihre Beziehung besonders vor Hanna, die es aber später herausfindet. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen A *Unter der Oberfläche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit *STRG: A *Freunde und Helfer *Väter und Töchter *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Sehenden Auges *Federn lassen *Vergiftete Beziehungen *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Verrückt *Geraubte Küsse *Wahrheit oder Pflicht *Schattenseite *Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... *Kleine Morde unter Freunden *Das Fremde im Zug *Gute Besserung *Mona ist zurück *Mitgehangen, mitgefangen *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Für mich bist Du gestorben! *Mit gebrochenem Herzen *Heiße Luft *Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn *Kann der Kreis durchbrochen werden? *Die Fäden in der Hand *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Das zweite Gesicht *Von Angesicht zu Angesicht *Cicero *Die Waffen einer Frau *Mit dem Rücken zur Wand *Handbuch für schuldige Mädchen *Stille Gewässer *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Schöne neue Welt *Grabmal einer Unbekannten *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich Nah *Hüte deine Zunge *Beobachtungen *Schattenspiele *Free Fall *Kontrollverlust *Rückendeckung *Unbridled *A steht für Antwort Staffel Fünf *Flucht aus New York *Das Karussel dreht sich wieder *Nachbeben *Aus der Bahn geworfen *Habt ihr mich vermisst? *Lauf, Ali, Lauf *Von Lämmern und Ratten *Schrei für mich *Fremde Hilfe *Im Alleingang *Ungeliebt und mißverstanden *Schweigen wie ein Grab *Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte *Schatten hinter dunklem Glas *Frischfleisch *Auf dem Pulverfass *Das Lager der Pandora *Perpetuum Mobile *Fleckenteufel *Hübsch sein ist nicht alles *Bis auf's Blut *Deal oder kein Deal, das ist hier die Frage *Das alte Lied *Gute Zeugen, schlechte Zeugen *Welcome to the Dollhouse Trivia *Sie war früher Drogenabhängig. *An dem Tag wo Ali verschwand, war Spencer high. *Spencer liebt Shakespeare. * Janel Parrish, Shay Mitchell und Tammin Sursok haben für die Rolle als Spencer Hastings vorgesprochen. *Spencer ist die organisierteste von den 5 Mädchen. *Im Vergleich zu den anderen Charakteren wurde Spencer am häufigsten Ziel von 'A'. *Spencer erhielt 35 individuelle Nachrichten von 'A', plus 21, die an alle 4 Mädchen gesendet wurden. (später 5) *Ihr Lieblingskinderspiel war Verstecken, da sie immer gewonnen hat. *Nachdem Spencer in Staffel 3 erfuhr das Toby zum "A-Team" gehört zog sie sich immer mehr zurück und war am Boden zerstört. In der Folge "Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn" wurde sie sogar in eine Psychatrie gebracht. *Ende der zweiten Staffel bietet Mona Spencer an sich dem A-Team anzuschließen, Spencer lehnt jedoch ab. Ende der 3. Staffel versucht Mona es erneut aber diesmal nimmt Spencer das Angebot an, um Toby zu finden um zusammen mit ihm und den anderen 3 Mädels einen Plan zu schmieden mit dem sie Mona davon abhalten wollen sie weiterhin zu tyraniesieren. *In der 5. Staffel wird sie ,unteranderem von ihrer eigenen Schwester, verdächtigt Bethany Young ermordet zu haben. Zitate Spencer (zu Melissa): "Du weißt was man über Hoffnung sagt. Sie bedeutet ewig währendes Leid." ''- Wie alles begann'' 'Spencer (zu Jonny): '"Wie kann man etwas lieben, wenn man schlecht darin ist?" - Fleckenteufel 'Spencer (zu Aria): "'Du bist zwar klein, aber ganz groß!" -DemAskiert ---- Galerie DSmJ14.jpg DSmJ5.jpg Spencer2.jpg Spencernew.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Hastings-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood Kategorie:Mitglied des A-Teams Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter